


color theory

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not as angsty as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Harry knew he and Draco had conflicting opinions on a matter of subjects. It had been one of his biggest fears when they first started dating. but those fears dissipated over time. Now Draco was making him rethink everything.





	color theory

**Author's Note:**

> for [dracoharry100](https://dracoharry100.dreamwidth.org/)'s challenge 571: _conflict_.

Harry knew he and Draco had conflicting opinions on a matter of subjects. It had been one of his biggest fears when they first started dating. But those fears dissipated over time.  
  


 

Now Draco was making him rethink everything.  
 

“I am not painting our kitchen yellow! What are we, Hufflepuffs?”  
 

“Well I’m not painting it green!”  
 

“Why not?”  
 

“Because we aren’t in the Slytherin common room!”  
 

“I don’t want it to be green because of Slytherin.”  
 

“You don’t?”  
 

“No.”  
 

“Then why?”  
 

“Because it’s the color of your eyes.”  
 

“Oh. I guess green’s not that bad. Besides, we can always repaint.”


End file.
